hammerhouseofhorrorfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Vampires
The 7 Golden Vampires were 7 very powerful and unique Chinese Vampires that terrorisied a small village in china for many years. They eventually fell under the leadership of Dracula until they were destroyed by Dr Van Helsing and his vampire hunting organisation. Fictional Character Biography's The Seven Golden Vampires exact origins are unclear. They were different to all other vampires being unable to talk they have been shown to laugh and were utterly hideous in appearance. Like Dracula they also seemingly had the power to control other supernatural creatures being able to summon up an army of zombies and Demons to assist them in their attacks. These seven Vampires were referred to as the Golden Vampires due to they seven golden bats they wore. They apparently had a connection to these bats. For instance Van Helsing believed that the golden bats could be used to ressurect them if they died, removing the bats from them was also shown to cause them to burn. They possessed similar powers to other Vampires however. They had super human strength, speed durability and could also change into bats. They could also be killed by a wooden stake or a Silver sharp driven right through their heart, sunlight and holy items though it is the symbol of Buddha rather than the cross that affects them. First Reign of Terror The Seven Golden Vampires regularly terrorisied a small village in China. They resided in a small chapel outside the village where every night they arrived in the village with their demonic servants and captured several young girls who they would drag back to their chapel where they would torture bleed and kill them. No one in the village even attempted to fight back against these creatures for years, possibly even centuries. Eventually however one farmer dared to face these monsters, with his daughter having been captured by the Vampires he snuck into their chapel and tried to free her but he was soon spotted by the vampires and their high priest an insane taoist monk named Kai. They killed his daughter and chased him from the temple, before he fled the temple however he stole the golden bat from one of the vampires and without it it began to burn. The monsters then summoned their army of creatures to attack and chase him, though he tried to get back to his house the doors to the village had been shut, with noone allowing him in as they did not wish to cross the vampires. He fled throughout the countryside but the monster chased him and eventually cut his throat. However as the vampire whose amulet had been stolen went to retrieve it, it was discovered that the farmer had blessed the amulet making it into a holy item so that when the vampire touched it it incinerated him, this also prevented any other vampire from touching it for years, stopping them from ressurecting the fallen vampire. Following this with one of their number dead the Six remaining Vampires went into hiding and remained so for many years. Under Dracula's Leadership Kai had been their high priest. A very powerful warlock he had been spared their wrath as he helped to guard them during the day and was their loyal servant Now however that they were gone he was unable to control their village by himself and headed to find the one man who could make the Vampires return Dracula. He eventually found Castle Dracula in the carpathian mountains. Making his way into the vaults the Warlock begged Dracula to make the Vampires return so that he could rule the village again. Dracula was offended that Kai would ask him to "grant favours". Dracula however soon got the idea to use the Seven Golden Vampires himself, knowing that he Dracula the lord of Vampires would be tracked down wherever he went even somewhere as remote as the seven golden vampires village, the count decided to assume Kai's form, which he did after killing the real Kai. Making his way to their village Dracula brought the Six remaining Vampires out of hiding and again they terrorisied the village for years. Whilst Dracula was able to remain undercover in this village his archenemy Van Helsing still arrived there with a massive group of vampire hunters. Van Helsing however had arrived in the village to destroy the Six golden vampires rather than Dracula, though he later claimed when confronting Dracula that he knew he had to be there. Van Helsing and his vampire hunting group where eventually able to slaughter each of the golden vampires one by one. The last of the golden vampires captured a memeber of Van Helsings vampire hunting group Mai Kwei. Taking her back to their chapel it attempted to kill her but fortunately the vampire hunters led by Van Helsing were able to make their way to the chapel and slew the beast, stabing a silver spear into the demons back it soon fell into a bucket of its victims blood where it desintegrated. Powers and Abilities The Seven Golden Vampires possessed many common Vampire powers albeit to an enhanced level, due to their special status. They had superhuman strength so much that noone was able to stand a chance against them in unarmed combat, they also possessed immortality,and hypnotic powers being able to place a massive army of demons and zombies under their control. They also had the power to change into bats. Though they were shown to be unable to talk they nevertheless were intelligent enough to use a sword and ride a horse. They shared many of the same vulnerabilities as regular vampires Suck as holy items, wooden stakes, silver and sunlight. They also crumbled into nothing but dust when slain like many other regular vampires do. ﻿ ﻿